Devil Dog
Devil Dog is the 8th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot In the beginning of the episode, a dangerous animal known as the Tasmanian Devil is transferred to the local zoo with extreme caution. Pete Puma is given the task of guarding the Tasmanian Devil, given specific orders by one of the zookeepers not to release the creature. However, he dimwittly released it, believing that the zookeeper forgot to take the lock with him, and the Tasmanian Devil is set loose on the city. It soon arrives at the doorstep of Bugs and Daffy, and while Daffy is terrified of the creature, Bugs sees it as 'cute' and believes it to be a dog. Believing it belonged to one of the neighbors, Bugs and Daffy visit Granny's house to see if the Tasmanian Devil was her's, but to no avail, as she was hard on hearing and misheard everything Bugs and Daffy were saying. During this time, the Tasmanian Devil chased Sylvester and Tweety around the house in an attempt to eat the two. After this, Bugs decides to adopt the Tasmanian Devil, naming it poochie, which Daffy was dead set against, due to the fact that it was very violent and gave in to its murderous tendencies. Bugs leaves the house to get pet supplies, and during that interval the Tasmanian Devil went on a destructive rampage, destroying the interior of the house and some of Bugs personal items (i.e. a picture of himself, his tennis trophy and a picture of his tennis trophy). After Bugs returns and discover the destruction, Poochie turns his attention towards him and is prepared to strike, but is conviently stopped by Speedy, who subdues Poochie's violent urges by showing him that he is the dominant male. Thanks to Speedy's advice, Bugs is able to tame Poochie and decides to enter him in the upcoming dog show after getting into an argument with the receptionist of the neighborhood dog salon. Shortly after this, Daffy soon discovers that Poochie is not a dog but a Tasmanian Devil, and believing that Bugs life is in danger, rushes to the dog show to warn him (after getting sidetracked by taking up Guitar lessons and by a hoodie). In the arena, Daffy reveals what Poochie is, and the crowd immediately goes into a panicked frenzy followed by the arrival of animal control to capture the beast. After realizing that Bugs really cares for Poochie despite what he is, Daffy decides to help them escape the arena by pretending to be a Tasmanian Devil while Bugs and Poochie (wearing the hoodie Daffy purchased earlier) make their escape. After their escape, Bugs takes Poochie back to Tasmania where he belongs, sorrowly parting ways with him. However, Poochie hitches a ride back to the states on Bugs's plane, wanting to stay with him. At the end, Poochie is seen lounging on Daffy's chair watching TV when Daffy walks in and demands he gets off his chair. Seeing that Poochie won't listen, Daffy tries to assert himself as the dominant male, but fails and is attacked after poking Poochie's eye, having his feathers ripped off his body in an instant. Daffy then leaves, stating that he's more comfortable on the couch. Cast Quotes *'Pete': Hey mister, you forgot your lock! *'Tweety': I tawt I taw a Tasmanian Devil! Sylvester: (grabs Tweety) Nice try, bird. (Sylvester is about to put Tweety in his mouth, but then Taz attempts to devour both of them) Tweety: I did! I did see a Tasmanian Devil! *'Daffy': (to the Tasmanian Devil) All right, you filthy beast. Drop it! (Taz turns and growls at him and head toward him) Daffy: Mother. Easy, boy, easy. Sorry if the filthy beast remark came off a little harsh. I meant it as a compliment. Y-you know, like, "Look at that filthy beast. I like to party with that guy!" (Taz growls even more and keeps walking to him ferociously) Daffy: Oh, come on. You don't want to hurt me. I'm a sweet guy. (laughs nervously) N-not "sweet" as in "delicious". Just sweet as in my personality. (laughs nervously as Taz comes closer) Everyone who knows me I'm extremely tender. I-I mean, uh you know, uh "tender-nice"? Heh-heh. Not like my meat is tender, although duck meat is one of your more tender meats. Oh no! I said too much! (Taz growls and tries to bite Daffy, who runs off, screaming) *'Taz': (at the end of the credits behind the WB shield-shaped doorway) Bud zippeth! Trivia *This is the only episode to be available on iTunes before premiering on Cartoon Network. However, it was taken down a few days later and replaced by Casa de Calma. **This happened because Devil Dog was supposed to air on June 14, 2011 instead of Casa de Calma, but there was a scheduling change, switching the dates between the two. *This is the second episode in a row to not include a Merrie Melody and third episode overall. *Taz appeared after the credits, which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. **However, Porky Pig did it for all the other episodes so far, except Monster Talent when Daffy did it. ***Instead of saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," like Porky did, Taz didn't say anything except he babbled unintelligebly. **Taz is the third character other than Porky and Daffy to appear after the credits. *This is the first time that Daffy was shown without any feathers. *This is the first episode that had less than two million viewers on its premiere night. *So far, this is the episode that had many character appearances. *Throughout the entire episode, Taz is distinguished as "Poochie," a name that Bugs gave him. It is unknown whether or not his name will be changed. *It is revealed that Pete Puma has a job as a zookeeper. ** Ironically, he's ALSO an animal. *In the original Looney Tunes, Taz was one of the enemies of Bugs due to his attempts of trying to eat him, whereas here, they seem to have a more stable pet-owner relationship. *The beginning episode was a reference to the famous movie Jurassic Park. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110626162518.png|The Tasmanian Devil glares in his jail cell. Image:Snapshot20110626162526.png|Taz's body is then seen in his jail cell. Image:Snapshot20110626162556.png|Pete is supposed to watch Taz and not let him out of his cage. Image:Snapshot20110626162559.png|Pete watching the zoo truck travel in the distance. Image:Snapshot20110626162607.png|Pete looks at the cage and then the traveling zoo truck. Image:Snapshot20110626162628.png|Pete chases after the truck saying that the zookeeper forgot his lock. Image:Snapshot20110626162641.png|This allows Taz to go out of the jail cell and cause chaos. Image:Snapshot20110626162713.png|Bugs and Daffy wake up in the morning. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Devil-Dog-Episode-8-2.jpg|Daffy sees Taz when he gets the newspaper. Image:Snapshot20110626162821.png|Bugs finds Taz on his front porch. Image:Snapshot20110626162838.png|Bugs and Daffy go to ask Granny if Taz is her dog. Image:Snapshot20110626162903.png|Taz glares at Sylvester, who is chasing Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110626162913.png|Taz is ready to run in Granny's Mansion. Image:Snapshot20110626162933.png|Taz runs between Granny's legs. Image:Snapshot20110626163003.png|Tweety is in the corner of the house trapped with Sylvester close to eating him. Image:Snapshot20110626163018.png|Taz sneaks up behind Sylvester. Image:Snapshot20110626163032.png|"I tawt I taw a tasmanian devil!" Image:Snapshot20110626163036.png|Sylvester grabs Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110626163040.png|"Nice try, bird." Image:Snapshot20110626163043.png|"I did tee a tasmanian devil!" Image:Snapshot20110626163054.png|Taz is close to eating Sylvester. Image:Snapshot20110626163155.png|Taz just misses eating Sylvester. Image:Snapshot20110626163166.png|Sylvester and Tweety try to escape from the Tasmanian Devil. Image:Snapshot20110626163213.png|Taz destroys the kitchen and door. Image:Snapshot20110626163309.png|Tweety and Sylvester hiding behind a chair. Image:Snapshot20110626163312.png|Taz eating the table to get to Tweety and Sylvester. Image:Snapshot20110626163315.png|Taz eats the table to find a scared Sylvester and Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110626163324.png|Tweety starts to fly with Sylvester hanging onto his feet. Image:Snapshot20110626163358.png|Taz tries to eat Sylvester and Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110626163422.png|Tweety flies himself and Sylvester up the chimney. Image:Snapshot20110626163428.png|Taz is seen quickly jumping behind them. Image:Snapshot20110626163452.png|Tweety and Sylvester make it out of the chimney safely. Image:Snapshot20110626163500.png|Meanwhile, Taz falls to the ground back next to Daffy and Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110626163614.png|Back at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie. Image:Snapshot20110626163626.png|Taz gets in the way of the movie. Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair. Image:Snapshot20110626163710.png|Taz walking closer to Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110626163735.png|Daffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him. Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110626163804.png|As Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it. Image:Snapshot20110626163807.png|Daffy starts screaming again. Image:Snapshot20110626163820.png|Daffy locks himself in his closet. Image:Snapshot20110626163859.png|Taz growls at Daffy when he opens the door. Image:Snapshot20110626163927.png|Daffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling. Image:Snapshot20110626163942.png|Daffy starts running downstairs. Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|Bugs walks into his destroyed house. Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign. Image:Snapshot20110626164029.png|Speedy Gonzales comes out of his mouse hole. Image:Snapshot20110626164044.png|Speedy pokes Taz, making him calmer. Image:Snapshot20110626164049.png|Speedy talks to Bugs about keeping Taz calm, as Taz watches. Image:Snapshot20110626164217.png|Taz being tamed by Speedy again. Image:Snapshot20110626164147.png|Taz continues being tamed by Speedy. Image:Snapshot20110626164232.png Image:Snapshot20110626164247.png Image:Snapshot20110626164257.png Image:Snapshot20110626164312.png Image:Snapshot20110626164352.png Image:Snapshot20110626164445.png Image:Snapshot20110626164514.png Image:Snapshot20110626164520.png Image:Snapshot20110626164547.png Image:Snapshot20110626164551.png Image:Snapshot20110626164557.png|Pete about to give a man a paper indicating that Taz is loose. Image:Snapshot20110626164658.png Image:Snapshot20110626164814.png Image:Snapshot20110626164822.png|Pete looks at "Poochie" then at Taz on the paper. Image:Snapshot20110626164818.png Image:Snapshot20110626164838.png|Pete Puma does not realize that "Poochie" is the Tasmanian Devil he is looking for. Image:Snapshot20110626164907.png Image:Snapshot20110626164949.png Image:Snapshot20110626165012.png|Daffy is distracted by guitar lessons... Image:Snapshot20110626165033.png|"I'm coming to save ya Bugs! Hoo-hoo, Hoo-hoo!" Image:Snapshot20110626165102.png|...He's also distracted by the souvenir shop. Image:Snapshot20110626165104.png Image:Snapshot20110626165106.png Image:Snapshot20110626165120.png Image:Snapshot20110626165127.png Image:Snapshot20110626165133.png Image:Snapshot20110626165207.png Image:Snapshot20110626165228.png Image:Snapshot20110626165257.png Image:Snapshot20110626165307.png Image:Snapshot20110626165313.png Image:Snapshot20110626165359.png Image:Snapshot20110626165416.png Image:Snapshot20110626165430.png Image:Snapshot20110626165444.png Image:Snapshot20110626165525.png Image:Snapshot20110626165607.png Image:Snapshot20110626165616.png Image:Snapshot20110626165655.png Image:Snapshot20110626165712.png Image:Snapshot20110626165756.png Image:Snapshot20110626165827.png Image:Snapshot20110626165858.png Image:Snapshot20110626165919.png Image:Snapshot20110626165922.png Image:Snapshot20110626170010.png Image:Snapshot20110626170031.png Image:Snapshot20110626171025.png Image:Snapshot20110626171042.png Image:Snapshot20110626171045.png Image:Snapshot20110626171050.png Image:Snapshot20110626171057.png|Daffy with no feathers. Image:Snapshot20110626171153.png|Taz appears after the credits, instead of Porky. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes